Switching Places
by Dana1
Summary: Fate 1: Two Tommies? 9/5/11: I gave the story a clean up so that it's easier to read. Also: Sequel started! Look for Prisoner of War


Disclaimer: I claim Rena, Leslie Rush, Dr. Harry Swenson, Ketchipuge, Charlotte, Ryan, and Cory Oliver. Saban owns everyone else.  
Author's note: There are two realities in this fic. The first is Angel Grove 1996, which will be in regular type. The other reality is Angel Grove 1993, which will be in Italics.

Switching Places  
by: Dana

The alarms were going off in the Power Chamber. The Rangers looked at Zordon waiting for his instructions. "GASKET HAS SENT DOWN A ROBOT. YOU MUST STOP HIM."

"All right Zordon." Tommy said then yelled, "It's Morphin Time!"

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" Kat called.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" Tanya called.

Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" Adam called.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" Tommy called.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason called.

They were gone in colorful flashes of light.

Zordon sighed as he watched them go. Five minutes later there was a flash of light and a woman with light blond hair appeared she looked around and her eyes fell on Zordon. "RENA!" Zordon said shocked seeing the woman who only appeared when she found someone lost. But Zordon hadn't lost anyone.

"I think I have someone you've been looking for, for a very long time." Rena said. She snapped her fingers and a young man in what looked like prisoner garb appeared. He had long brown hair and brown eyes.

There was no mistaking who this guy was. It was Tommy Oliver. But if it was Tommy then who was just there?

* * *

Five minutes before that the Rangers were fighting Gasket's newest monster and a large batch of Cogs. The robot looked at Tommy before hitting him as hard as he could. Tommy went flying through a hole and kept falling for what seemed forever.

_When he landed he could hear voices above him and he tried to open his eyes but he couldn't._

_"Leslie you should go home. We'll let you know if anything changes." He heard an unfamiliar voice say. 'Leslie? Wait I have a cousin named Leslie.'_

_"But Dr. Swenson his parents had to go to Cory's day care. There was a meeting. I promised to stay here with Tommy tonight."_

_That was it. Tommy knew that was his older cousin. He tried to force himself to say her name but it was as if his mouth had been glued shut. 'What's wrong with me?' He wondered. He had to get up or something. Finally his eyes fluttered open and he was staring at a doctor and his cousin? 'Wait my cousin is twenty-one. She looks to be about eighteen.'_

_"Tommy!" Leslie said and hugged him. "I knew you'd make it!" She said excitedly._

_"Leslie? What's going on? How'd I get here?" Tommy asked he was so confused._

_"Tommy you were in a car accident a couple of weeks ago when you were on the way to the cabin. You've been in a coma ever since then. Your friends come here as much as they can but it's such a long drive for them. Kimberly does come here every day. She left about five minutes ago. Poor thing has been beside herself with worry since this happened. Of course so have I and Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Ryan." Leslie said grabbing his hand._

_Kimberly came back into the room. "I forgot my purse!" She said and saw Tommy looking at her. "Oh my goodness! Tommy!" She said and ran over to giver her boyfriend a hug._

_"Kim?" He asked in confusion. Didn't Kimberly break up with him?_

_"You've had us all worried. Jason has been going crazy. Zack is always asking if there are any changes. Billy's always asking your doctor what kind of machines they use. Trini has been supportive. I should go call them!" Kim said and actually ran out the door._

_"Kim call my aunt and uncle first for me! And my dad!" Leslie called. Then she turned toward Tommy and smiled. "Yes she's as bubbly as usual. Jeez coz you had us all so worried."_

_'I am too confused to know why I'm here. I just won't say anything.' Tommy decided_.

* * *

Zordon looked down at the Ranger and then made a decision. "ALPHA CONTACT JASON AND ONLY JASON AND TELL HIM TO TELEPORT UP HERE."

"But what about the fight Zordon?" The robot asked.

"RIGHT NOW I DON'T KNOW WHEN TOMMY WENT MISSING BUT JASON WOULD MOST LIKELY BE A PERSON TOMMY WOULD RECOGNIZE." Zordon answered.

Alpha didn't ask another question as he went about contacting Jason.

Rena looked up. "What do you mean you don't know when he turned up missing? Zordon he's been moved around the galaxy as a slave for three years!"

Tommy coughed as he opened his eyes. He looked up at the woman who had saved him. Where was he? He saw a flash of black light. 'That's Zack. I wonder where the others are. I hope they haven't been freaking out for three years. I hope my parents haven't lost hope.' When the flash of light ended, Tommy gasped. It wasn't Zack standing there. It was Jason.

"Zordon what's going on? Tommy disappeared in that fight and..." Jason turned around when he heard someone gasp. He saw Tommy on the floor. "I don't get it."

"JASON THIS IS THE CORRECT TOMMY." Zordon said. "HE'S BEEN MOVED AROUND THE GALAXY FOR THREE YEARS OR SO RENA WAS JUST SAYING. I HAVE NO IDEA WHO THAT OTHER ONE WAS."

"Three years? Wouldn't we have noticed something peculiar?" Jason asked in confusion.

Rena stepped forward. "Let me explain to the best of my knowledge. My name is Rena of Ketchipuge which is a planet not that far from the Kerovian System. My job is to go around looking through the auctions to see if I can find kidnapped Rangers." Tommy shuddered at the word auctions. Rena smiled sympathetically at him before continuing. "I don't know why it took me this long to find Tommy, maybe because he isn't currently a Power Ranger, but I did find him. I took him back here as fast as I could. I'm just surprised you didn't know he was gone."

Jason contemplated this. "But that can't be right. Tommy hasn't been gone. I'm sure we can ask Rocky or Adam and tell them Tommy hasn't left at all."

"Who?" Tommy asked in confusion.

'Of course he wouldn't know them!' Jason mentally kicked himself.

"JASON, WHEN TOMMY DISAPPEARED EARLIER WHAT HAPPENED?" Zordon asked.

"The monster sent him flying and then he disappeared that's all I saw." Jason answered.

"I'm confused." Tommy voiced again. "What do you mean earlier?"

Zordon was about to speak, when there was a flash of light and the other Rangers were in the Power Chamber. Tommy backed away from them. "JASON WOULD YOU TAKE TOMMY..." Zordon started to say but didn't want to finish it.

"Sure Zordon." Jason grabbed Tommy by the wrist and teleported them both out.

"Zordon what's going on?" Rocky asked.  
"RANGERS THERE SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN A MIX UP. TOMMY WAS CAPTURED THREE YEARS AGO. I DON'T KNOW WHO WE'VE HAD FOR THREE YEARS BUT IT WASN'T HIM." Zordon informed them.

"That's why he moved away from us." Kat said. "He doesn't know us."

"CORRECT KATHERINE AND THAT IS WHY I HAD JASON TELEPORT UP HERE. THEN HAD HIM TAKE TOMMY AWAY."

"How's he going to fit back in?" Adam asked. "Everything's changed for him."

"That is something we'll have to help him with." Tanya said.

"Let's let Jason help him for now." Kat suggested. The others nodded.

* * *

Jason had teleported Tommy to Jason's house and into his room. "I would have teleported us to your house but I don't know if your parents or brother are home. I don't think you want them to see you dressed like that." Jason said and headed over to his closet. "I think I still have some of my clothes from when I was the Red Ranger."

Tommy looked around in confusion. "You changed your room."

"Yeah well I've been gone two and a half years at a Peace Conference." Jason didn't turn around. This was going to be hard to get used to. "Here try these." He said tossing him jeans and a red T-shirt. "The shirt may be a little big and the jeans might be short but they'll have to do till you get home."

Tommy looked at him nervously before hurrying to the rest room to change. He came back out five minutes later wearing the clothes that Jason had given him. The shirt was much bigger then Jason had thought it would be. Then he noticed how thin Tommy was. "Sorry Bro. I didn't realize how thin you were."

"That's okay Jase." Tommy said and plopped down on Jason's desk chair. "I'm just glad to be back."

"So what happened?" Jason asked sitting in another chair.

Tommy took a deep breath before starting. "I was at my uncle's cabin when I was captured. These guys were huge and I didn't stand much of a chance. I didn't have a communicator anymore so I couldn't contact all of you. They pulled me through some hole and I've been moved around ever since as a slave. That's when Rena found me and said she'd take me home and here I am."

"Oh God Bro." Jason said not realizing that his best friend had been through so much. "We had no idea. If we had known we would have tried to rescue you right away."

"It's all right. I am so confused. Who were those people in the Command Center?"

"It's the Power Chamber now. And those are the other Zeo Rangers. The Pink Ranger is Katherine, better known as Kat, Hilliard she replaced Kimberly when she went to Florida to train for the Pan Global games. The Blue Ranger is Rocky DeSantos he replaced me when I went to the Peace Conference. The Green Ranger is Adam Park he replaced Zack who went to the Peace Conference too. The Yellow Ranger is Tanya Sloane. She met Aisha Campbell, who took Trini's place when she went to the Peace Conference, in Africa during Aisha's Zeo Crystal hunt. Aisha decided to stay in Africa and Tanya came back instead. I came back a month or so ago and I was asked to take the Gold Ranger Powers."

"So are you the leader?" Tommy asked figuring that was a simple question.

Jason looked at him startled. "No I'm not. You are. You're the Red Zeo Ranger."

* * *

_Tommy lay there surprised at what he had been told. Why is it if he had been in a coma for two weeks that he had three years of memories? He must not be in the right dimension. Maybe that hole threw him into this dimension. But then he wouldn't be in a hospital with tubes everywhere. Kim sat next to him talking. Leslie was in the hall talking to his parents. He saw Zack, Trini, Billy, and Jason standing in the doorway._

_"Hey Bro." Jason said as he walked over to where Kim was sitting. "Feeling better?" He asked._

_"I guess." Tommy said weakly. He had to test something. If it were all from a coma, he wouldn't have his Zeonizer right? He twisted his wrist and felt something on his wrist. He knew it was his Zeonizer. He would have mentioned something but his parents came back into the room._

_"We just spoke to the doctor Tommy. He said you'll be out of here in a couple of days." Ryan Oliver said. "We're going to go home now. Cory is staying with a neighbor. We'll be back tomorrow all right?" Tommy nodded and watched his parents leave._

_His friends started to leave and Tommy called after them. "What is it Tommy?" Trini asked._

_"Ask Zordon for me why I have a Zeonizer." Tommy said and pretended to drift off to sleep before they could ask him any questions._

_Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, and Billy quietly walked into the hallway and took an elevator down to where their cars were parked. "What did he mean about him having a Zeonizer?" Zack asked. "What's a Zeonizer?"_

_"I don't know but I'll go ask Zordon tomorrow. Maybe he'll know." Jason said._

_"Hopefully." Billy said._

* * *

_Tommy looked down at the Zeonizer. 'If I hadn't really been there then why do, I have it? I guess I'll have to ask Zordon when I can.'_

_Dr. Harry Swenson entered the room so Tommy sent his Zeonizer back to its pocket dimension. "Hello Tommy. I wanted to let you know the extent of your injuries. You suffered a head injury but it didn't cause any permanent injuries or any damage to spinal chord or nerve damage. You do however have a sprained right wrist as you might have noticed. Other then that, there's just bruises and lacerations. When you leave the day after tomorrow I just recommend a week of rest at home and then you can continue your usual activities. You might want to get some rest."_

_"Thanks Doctor." Tommy said and watched him leave the room. Tommy fell asleep._

* * *

Tommy went home after telling Jason he needed to get some sleep. In all truth he just wanted to be in something, that he knew hadn't changed. Because of being kidnapped, he lost three years of his life. Now he finds out that no one ever knew he was gone. He opened the door and saw his mother standing in the kitchen helping his brother with his homework. It made Tommy almost cry. His brother was now five years old and not a two-year-old.

"Tommy is that you?" Charlotte Oliver asked.

Tommy ran into the room and grabbed his mother in a fierce hug. The tears running down his cheeks.

"What's the matter Tommy? You act like you haven't seen me in years." Charlotte said as she looked at the tears.

"I'm just glad to see you." Tommy said softly. "I'm a little tired and I'm going to take a nap. Can you wake me when it's time for dinner?"

"Sure sweetie." She said and turned back to helping Cory with her homework.

* * *

Rena and the Rangers had left a long time ago. Zordon and Alpha were trying to figure out what had happened.

"Ai yai yai Zordon! I can't find the Red Zeonizer!" Alpha exclaimed. "It's like it vanished into thin air!"

"IT COULDN'T HAVE ALPHA. PLEASE KEEP SEARCHING. WE MUST FIND IT."

* * *

_Zordon was a little surprised to see Jason appear in the Command Center the next day. "HELLO JASON. HOW'S TOMMY?" He asked._

_"That's why I came in here. Tommy woke up. He seems to be all right. He'll be out of the hospital tomorrow. He told me to ask you why he has a Zeonizer."_

_Zordon looked down at him in shock. "A ZEONIZER? YOU CAN ONLY GET THOSE FROM GOING ON A ZEO QUEST OR IF ONE IS GIVEN TO YOU. BUT THAT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE. HE'S BEEN IN A COMA FOR TWO WEEKS."_

_"Then why does he have it?" Jason asked._

_"THAT I DON'T KNOW."_

* * *

Charlotte Oliver had to shake her son awake. "Come on Tommy. Dinner's ready."

Tommy sat up, looked at his mother, and smiled. "Sorry mom. Guess I was much more tired then I thought I was. I'll be downstairs in a couple minutes okay?"

"Sure Tommy." Charlotte said and walked out of the room.

Tommy got out of bed and stretched. It was nice to get some sleep. He took his shirt off and looked at the scars on his back. He had no idea how he'd be able to change in front of people. Those scars probably wouldn't go away. Not for awhile anyway. He threw on a fresh white T-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs. He smelled spaghetti on the table and smiled. He missed the good food while he was gone.

"Hey sleepyhead." Ryan Oliver greeted as he saw his son walk into the room and looked at the outfit. "I was beginning to think you were colorblind and that was why you only wore red."

"Just decided to vary my wardrobe." Tommy said and reached for the plate his mother offered him.

"Eww what's that?" Cory asked pointing at Tommy's wrist.

Tommy put his plate down as he remembered the tattoo he was given three years ago by a fellow prisoner. It was supposed to be the symbol of hope on that prisoner's planet.

"Tommy when did you get a tattoo?" Charlotte asked in shock.

"Three...days ago." Tommy finished almost saying three years ago.

"Well you're eighteen. It's your choice." Ryan said and let the matter drop.

"That's a weird symbol. I don't think I've ever seen it." Charlotte said looking at it once more.

"Yeah I know." Tommy said and started eating his dinner before he had to say anything more.

* * *

_The next day, Tommy arrived home and was sent upstairs immediately. Another week of bed rest was not Tommy's idea of fun. He looked around. Everything was as he remembered it was three years ago. He plopped onto his bed and looked at the calendar. It really was 1993. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called._

_"Hey Tommy." Jason said from the doorway. "Your parents said I could come up. How are you?"_

_"Hey Bro come on in." Tommy said and watched Jason sit down on the desk chair. "I go from being in a hospital for two weeks to having to stay home for a week but other then that all right."_

_"Um Tommy I talked to Zordon about the Zeonizer yesterday and he said it's not possible for you to have one." He gasped as he saw Tommy twist his left wrist and one of his Zeonizers appeared. "Where'd that come from?"_

_"That came from three years in the future. Jase if I was in a coma for two weeks then why do I have three years of memories that didn't happen? Why do I have a Zeonizer that according to Zordon I shouldn't have?"_

_Jason didn't have any answers_.

* * *

In school, Jason handed Tommy his schedule and where he usually sat, his locker number combination, that Jason had written out for him. "Don't make it obvious when your looking at it." Jason whispered.

Tommy nodded as he walked to his locker. He pulled out his science book and social studies book. He saw a girl with blonde hair headed his way.

"Hey Tommy." She greeted.

"Hi." Tommy said and closed his locker. 'Where's Jason so he can tell me everyone's name?'

"Hi Kat!" Jason said from behind Tommy. Jason gave Kat a meaningful look. 'Come on Kat you know he doesn't know you! Give him a break.' The bell rang so they headed to their respective classes.

Tommy wandered to his English class and looked at the paper. He sat behind Adam. Three rows over two seats back. 'Well at least I'll now know who Adam is.'

He sat there, Adam turned around, and said, "you made it." He hadn't forgotten the fact that Tommy didn't know him. A Hispanic teen sat next to Tommy. "Hey Rocky." Adam greeted making sure Tommy heard him.

Miss Applebee entered the room and called the class to attention. "Now class I put you in three's Wednesday to give a speech. Why don't Bulk, Sharon, and Carl go first."

Rocky leaned over and put a piece of paper on Tommy's desk. "Don't worry we wrote out your part for you." He whispered. They listened to the speech and as could be expected Bulk wasn't prepared. Soon it was Rocky, Adam, and Tommy's turn to go.

Tommy looked nervous. He had read the notes and had the gist of the speech but he was still nervous. He finished the speech and he was sure he had messed up. He took his seat and listened to the other students.

At the end of the period, the bell rang. Miss Applebee finished telling the students the homework assignment stopped Tommy. "Tommy can I speak to you?"

"Sure Miss Applebee." Tommy said and saw the students stare at him curiously.

"Tommy you are a good student. You sometimes forget your homework but you still are a good student. I was a little worried during the speech. You didn't look prepared and were heavily relying on your notes. Now I know I didn't give you students much time to get a speech ready, but I also saw Rocky give you notes that I then saw you use for your speech."

"I know Miss Applebee. I wasn't feeling well this weekend and I wasn't able to get much done. I'm sorry." Tommy said and looked at her nervously. It was true he hadn't been feeling well in three years. Well not in the same sense as he made it sound.

"I'm sorry Tommy but I can't give you any points for that assignment. I can give you another one though." The teacher volunteered. "This will be a bit more harder then the last and it will be solo. Let me think of one. The last one was to interview someone in the community as a group. I want you to write a paper about what event in history is the most important. Make it a two and a half to three page paper. It'll be due next Monday."

"Thanks Miss Applebee." Tommy said and hurried out the door to his next class.

* * *

Tommy threw his books into his locker before closing it tiredly. It had been a long day. He wished he had known his previous assignments but luckily, he found his assignments in his binder. He had no idea where his speech was. His alter ego must have forgotten to write it.

"Tough day Bro?" A voice asked from behind it.

"Yeah. I never realized how hard school was." Tommy said quietly. "And it's only been one day so far."

"Well you have two and a half grades to catch up on. We'll all help you." Jason said. "Anything else?"

"Because I didn't have a speech prepared Rocky gave me something. Now I have to write a paper on what I think is the most important event in history. Maybe I'll write about the Civil War." Tommy said sadly.

Jason knew what his best friend meant and decided to change the subject. "Let's go to the Youth Center."

"Sure." Tommy said and they hurried out of the school and through the park. Tommy was nervous. Parks made him nervous. He had good reason to be as Cogs surrounded both him and Jason.

* * *

_Tommy sighed this was so boring. Jason had already left. He had school. Tommy missed Kat. Did she exist? Did she remember him if she did? Were they worried? He wasn't comfortable around Kimberly. He still thought of her as the girl who broke up with him. He didn't have the heart to tell her what happened. But that didn't happen! It didn't matter that he had a Zeonizer. Now he was beginning to question all of his memories. Were they all figments of being in a coma? Tommy thought about teleporting up to see Zordon but his mother was downstairs. There was a chance that his mother might come up and notice Tommy wasn't there. He looked at his wrist once more and was gone in a flash of white light. When he landed, he was in the Command Center. "Zordon not to sound rude or anything but won't my mother notice me gone?"_

_"HOPEFULLY NOT BUT IF SHE DOES WE CAN ALTER THAT." Zordon informed him. "TOMMY, JASON WAS TELLING ME ABOUT YOU HAVING A ZEONIZER. HOW DID YOU GET ONE OF THOSE? I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN OFF THE TEAM FOR A MONTH BUT I CAN'T FIGURE OUT HOW YOU GOT A ZEONIZER."_

_"Well in this three years of memory that I seem to possess, I remember going to an Indian Reservation or somewhere like that on a Zeo Quest. If I had been in a coma wouldn't it be hard for me to have done that?" Tommy asked. He really wanted to know._

_"THAT'S A GOOD QUESTION TOMMY. I WILL HAVE TO LOOK INTO IT SOME MORE. I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHAT I FIND. NOW YOU SHOULD GO BACK HOME AND REST."_

_Tommy nodded and Alpha teleported him home._

* * *

Tommy and Jason attacked the Cogs but since Tommy had never fought them before he was having problems. They seemed to notice the problems or they had been instructed to turn up the heat. Tommy kicked one of them and sent it crashing into a tree.

Jason turned and looked at him. "Hang in there." He called.

Tommy nodded. He had no idea what he was fighting but if these robots wanted a fight that's what they were going to get. It had been awhile but Tommy was up for the challenge.

A Robot stood in front of him. He seemed to be some kind of leader and the cogs gathered in front of him.

Jason watched this and contacted Zordon. "Zordon can you teleport Tommy up there and contact the others? Gasket just appeared." He got no reply but sighed with relief as Tommy disappeared. The other Rangers appeared soon after.

"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" Kat called.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" Tanya called.

Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" Rocky called.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" Adam called.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason called.

They jumped into fighting positions.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Tommy stood watching Alpha and Billy were going around hitting buttons on consoles and an occasional ai yai yai from Alpha. "Zordon what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"WE CAN'T FIND THE RED ZEONIZER. IT DISAPPEARED WHEN YOU CAME BACK."

"Zordon we found it. But your not going to believe where it is." Billy said. Zordon didn't say anything so Billy continued. "It's in the past. But in a different dimension."

For some reason, that didn't surprise Zordon. "DO YOU KNOW WHICH DIMENSION?"

"Yes Zordon." Alpha replied. "Putting it into the computers now. If you want someone could go to that dimension and get it."

"CONTACT RENA."

"Rena? Why Rena?" Tommy asked.

"WE'VE GOT TO SEND SOMEONE IN THAT ZORDON WOULD RECOGNIZE BUT NO ONE ELSE WOULD."

"Doing so right now Zordon." Alpha said.

A few seconds later Rena re-appeared. "What's going on Zordon?" Rena asked.

"WE HAVE FOUND THE RED ZEONIZER. IF MY HUNCH IS CORRECT, THE OTHER TOMMY WAS SENT BACK TO HIS ORIGINAL DIMENSION AND TOOK THE ZEONIZER WITH HIM. WE NEED YOU TO GO THERE AND SEE IF YOU CAN GET THE ZEONIZER."

"Sure no problem. Send me Alpha." Rena said to the robot. She was gone in a flash of white light.

* * *

_Zordon was still wondering where that Zeonizer came from when there was a flash of white light. "RENA?" He asked in surprise._

_"Hello Zordon. I come from the future and a different dimension. One of your former Rangers was in my dimension. At least that's what we think. He still has the Red Zeonizer. We would like it back to give to our Tommy. The Tommy from my dimension was captured three years ago. I just found him and he's waiting for a Zeonizer."_

_Zordon thought about that one. "I MAY HAVE A SUGGESTION." Zordon said. "BUT FIRST ALPHA TELEPORT TOMMY UP HERE. MAKE SURE HIS FAMILY ISN'T IN THE ROOM."_

_Tommy was there a minute later. "What's going on Zordon?" He asked._

_"TOMMY RENA HAS COME FOR YOUR ZEONIZER. THE REAL TOMMY FROM THE DIMENSION YOU WERE IN IS BACK."_

_"I'm confused. What do you mean real Tommy?" Tommy asked._

_"It seems that you replaced Tommy when he was captured three years ago. That Tommy was moved around the Galaxy as a slave. I got him back and you went back here." Rena explained._

_"So those memories I have are real? I actually experienced them." Tommy said and breathed a sigh of relief. It was too bad he couldn't go back there. He twisted his left wrist and handed the Zeonizer to Rena. He looked at his sprained wrist. Alpha seemed to see the problem, brought something over, and pointed it at Tommy's right wrist. The Zeonizer appeared and Tommy handed the other one to her._

_Rena saw something in Tommy's eyes before teleporting out. She was going to tell Zordon._

_"I guess I should go back home." Tommy said in a sad voice, prepared for Alpha to teleport him home, and was gone._

_"Zordon maybe we could..." Alpha started to suggest._

_"ONLY IF THE OTHER ONE AGREES ALPHA."_

* * *

When Rena appeared in the Power Chamber, she held up the Zeonizers. "Zordon I have a question. How happy is Tommy?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"Well is he adjusting okay? He's probably just as confused as the other Tommy. That Tommy looked so sad when he learned those memories were correct." Rena answered.

"RENA I KNOW WHAT YOUR HINTING AT AND THAT WOULD ONLY WOULD WORK IF OUR TOMMY AGREED TO IT."

"Agreed to what?" Tommy asked as he came back into the main room. He had been in the back having Alpha repair all the scars on his back.

"TOMMY WOULD YOU LIKE THE CHANCE TO HAVE THE THREE YEARS THAT YOU HAD TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU BACK? WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE THREE YEARS WITH YOUR FRIENDS THAT YOU WERE DENIED?"

"I would love that Zordon. It's so hard adjusting to this. Can we please do this?" Tommy asked.

Zordon thought for a second. "RENA DO YOU THINK THE OTHER TOMMY WOULD MIND?"

"Not at all Zordon." She said with a smile.

"OKAY LET'S DO THIS." Zordon said and watched as Billy and Alpha started punching buttons. "GOOD LUCK TOMMY." He said and watched as Tommy disappeared and was replaced by another Tommy.

Tommy wanted to cry. He was back. He'd never been so happy in his life.

* * *

_Tommy landed in the Command Center he remembered and he smiled. He just got another chance at life._

_"I PRESUME YOU'RE THE TOMMY FROM THE FUTURE?" Zordon asked. He wasn't all that phased. He was happy for them._

_Tommy nodded. "WELCOME TO THIS DIMENSION TOMMY."_

* * *

Notes: I'm thinking of writing a fanfic that's a prequel for this one. It will be about Tommy's experiences for those three years. Let me know if you want to see it!


End file.
